Angels And Devils
by SawatariK
Summary: The twisted tale of Harry and Draco. HPDM Slash! If you dislike slash. Please do not read it. Rated for language and some lemons. I'm not good at summaries.
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I'll never own anything that belongs to Jo Ko Rowling. That's her real name. Anyways. As I said. Never. Own anything that belongs to her.

A/N: - This story was inspirited by my poker cards... coughs When I was in school. Somehow I didn't know why but I really wanted to write this

story. Well, it is about Angels and Devils, as the title has stated. I haven't got any inspiration for quite a while. I do hope this story turns out to be a success. Cheers.

Prologue

Angels.

Known as Watchers or bene elim are large winged creatures, human-like in form but whose bodies are made of light not flesh. Angels are ancient beings whose true form is composed of intelligence and feeling. They are able to see and pass through the invisible windows between the worlds…another way we might describe them…

Beings of love and light who serve the Creator throughout the infinite universe, who represent the feminine or nurturing aspect of the Creator, and act as spiritual guides, healers, messengers, and protectors. Angels typically have wings, but some are capable of concealing them from mortals on the occasions when there is a need to pass unnoticed by mortals. They possess holy abilities, which tend to vary from angel to angel.

Devils.

They looked at if they are Angels. The truth is if you notice them closely. You can actually realize that their wings are black/purple instead of the usual white. They too are human-like in form but whose bodies are mage of darkness but not flesh. Devils are born when one possesses a strong hate towards someone else. When they are born. They cannot be seen at first. But as one's hatred grows deeper the stronger the Devil grows. Possessing powers, which might be stronger than the Angels. Causing doom and destruction to the World. Angels were too born in that way. But instead, Love made them exist. Pure love.

5 June 1890

That fortunate day, an angel was born. With wings as bright as the Sun, gray eyes which perfectly matched his hair – which was grayish - blond. The purest angel there ever was. The other angels rejoiced for the little one. Giving glory to his parents… Who were actually devils… Unknown to all…

31 July 1890

On that very same day, a devil was born… His parents were actually angels that created more peace. Bringing another devil to the world… His features were breathless. Emerald green eyes with messy black hair over his tiny head. His wings were in two colors. Black and white. He could have been easily mistaken for an angel. But the true fact was that. He was a devil…

16 Years later…

25 July 1906

"It's time, my son," muttered Lucius, as he walked pass his son, into the Church that he hated so dear.

"It's time to become a full-pledged angel," said Lucius again, standing in front of the alter. Waiting for Draco Malfoy to approach the alter himself.

-Somewhere else, at the same time-

"It's time, Harry," whispered Lily, as she and her husband led their son into the cemetery.

"It's time to become a full-pledged devil," sobbed Lily. She didn't want her dear son to become a devil… But fate has made its turn. She had no choice. But to accept her son's destiny.

Legend was said that. If an angel and a devil were to become full-pledged at the same time, they were to be soul mates for life.

Hoped you all like the prologue )


	2. Of Drooling

Disclaimers: I'll never own anything that belongs to Jo Ko Rowling. That's her real name. Anyways. As I said. Never. Own anything that belongs to her.

A/N: - Sorry for not updating for such a long time! I'm terribly sorry. That time I was half way through chapter one. And the whole system shut down. ;; I'm sorry! Begs for forgiveness It was over a thousand words. I wanted to kill myself for that. XX Oh well. On with zee story!

Chapter One

"Hurry up, mate! We're going to be late for breakfast!" shouted Ron, as he shook Harry up. Harry rolled over and bumped into the mini table beside his bed. He picked up his box of contacts and dragged himself to the bathroom.

"Hurry up, you guys! We have only 20 minutes left!" came Hermione's voice, from downstairs.

"Alright already! I'm coming!" grunted Harry, as he pulled his uniform on. He tied the tie and walked down groggily to the Great Hall with his friends.

His friends knew of what happened during the summer vacation. It was already the last year in Hogwarts. His appearance did a mass effect on his looks. His parents bought him contacts. He didn't have to wear those round glasses anymore. His hair grew longer, and there were some streaking of red. The left of his eye was emerald green and the other it was silver. He grew taller in height and his body was much more built than before. He wasn't the kid you see when he was younger. He just couldn't grow when he was younger. And every time he looked at his right eye. It reminded him of a certain Slytherin. The one with silver eyes.

**Flash Back**

------------------

"Hello there, Potter. Seen you're changed a lot, eh?" said Malfoy. Harry turned his head to look at where the voice came from.

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged.

Harry knew something was up. Malfoy had changed a lot too.

His hair was now like Harry's, it was messy and such. It had green streaking mixed with his blonde hair. He, too, like Harry, was more built than before. His eyes were exactly of Harry's. But the only thing was. He was almost taller than Harry by a head.

'How sexy. The looks of him make me want to lick him,' thought the both of them, unconsciously, 'Eh! I shall not be thinking of such a thing! It's unacceptable!'

"Potter, I would like to speak to you privately. That means no weasels or mudbloods running around," said Malfoy, breaking the silence between the both of them. Harry nodded his head and followed Malfoy.

"What is it, Dra- Malfoy?" blurted Harry. 'You idiot! You almost called him Draco! He's your enemy! Not your bloody lover!' shouted Harry, in his head.

"You're a devil, aren't you?" asked Malfoy.

"How did you know! I mean. What? What are you talking about, Malfoy?" replied Harry, trying to cover up his mistake about saying out that he was a devil.

"There's no need to cover up, Golden Boy. I know all about it. You've changed a lot. Just like I did. But it's different. I'm an Angel. You are a Devil. That's the only difference," scoffed Malfoy.

**End of flash back**

-------------------------

Harry looked around the Great Hall and saw Malfoy eating his toast. Malfoy felt the presence of his enemy and looked back at him, which made Harry blushed and look away.

"Harry Potter! I've been calling you for the last ten minutes! What is wrong with you! Stop spacing! And eat your breakfast! We only have 5 minutes left before Potions class!" scowled Hermione.

Harry nodded and continued with his breakfast. He didn't really like the idea of an Angel in this school. They would probably engage into a fight when the time comes to be. At least Harry knew how to cast spells without his wand. At least he knew that he wouldn't be losing in a lot of duels. But when it comes to Malfoy, he would start stumbling over his words and end up in the Hospital Wing. The bell rang, students rushed to their respective classes. Harry groaned at the thought of Snape. He didn't like that teacher. He didn't like him at all. It was only the second week of school and Snape was giving the first assignments. He usually didn't until it was the third week of school. They were supposed to brew a potion to slow down poison until it could barely kill you. They had to do it in pairs. Harry knew he was in deep crap.

"Granger and Weasely."

"Dean and Longbottom."

"Zabini and Crabbe."

He continued reading the list until the last pair.

"Malfoy and Potter."

At this point, Harry started to bang his head on the desk.

"What's wrong, Potter. Afraid that I'll eat you up?"

"No, Malfoy. I'm just afraid that you'll screw me up."

Snape and Malfoy sent a glare towards Harry who looked away and stared at the wall. He absentmindedly thought of Malfoy and stared at the Slytherin beauty beside him. Malfoy looked at Harry, coughed gently and continued brewing the potion. Snape on the other hand glared hard at Harry, cleared his voice and said.

"Mr Potter. If you don't mind. I do not wish of you to be drooling over one of my students in class. Can't get over your hormones? I know of many who loves Mr. Malfoy and wants him badly. But you're a guy. So stop drooling over him and cut those indregients!"

The whole Slytherin cracked up. Hermione sent him a worried glance. While some of the Gryffindors laughed along with the Slytherins. Most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins has been in good terms for the past two years. Thanks to the Weasely twins. Harry blushed and started cutting up the indregients once again.

-------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter One.

Sorry it's so short! I have to go. It's dinner time XX


End file.
